


Not Again

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4x22, F/M, FIx It, Feels, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: A fix it/missing scene from 4x22.  If things during that final confrontation with AIDA had gone down just a little bit differently.





	Not Again

Hey look I wrote again! Little fix it/missing scene from World’s End. Huge thanks to @fitzsimmonsavengers for the beta. 

This isn’t real. 

This isn’t real. 

This isn’t real. 

Fitz repeated the mantra even as AIDA pulled him away from ‘Jemma’s’ body and pinned him roughly against the monitors. He had programmed the LMD himself but it still did nothing to lessen the shock of seeing those eyes he loved so much staring back at him dim or her agonized screams from echoing in his ears. AIDA’s breath on his ear broke him from his thoughts and made his skin crawl all at once. 

This was very real.

“I am going to kill everyone you love, right in front of you. And there is nothing you can do to stop me,” she purred into his ear and sent another shiver down his spine. Cold lips pressed against his cheek and he couldn’t fully suppress the noise of revulsion that he let out as he pulled against her iron grip.

“Your beloved Jemma was simply a warm up, how about we go see Coulson now? Then May, Daisy, and Mack…until it’s just you and me like it was in the Framework.”

Fitz’s eyes snapped wide, this hadn’t been part of the plan. 

Before he could voice his protest or even try to pull away the now familiar sensation of her teleportation abilities took hold and she whisked him away once more.

 

Jemma took a calming breath and pressed herself against the wall outside of the room the gate was in. The cool metal of the machine gun heavy in her hands. She had never handled a weapon like this before but found it necessary when it came to facing down Fitz’s tormentor once and for all. The thought of what AIDA had done to him made her blood boil and heart break. After breaking down in the pod they hadn’t had a chance to talk properly. Coulson giving them as much time as he dared before he came to get them. AIDA had set her own plan in motion, starting with shutting down the Framework. Not only was Fitz needed to help Daisy protect Mack and Elena but he was working with her on a solution for AIDA herself. 

Once they were out of this she would ask him to go somewhere safe where the evils of the world couldn’t touch them. Where they could be alone to start what would be the long process of healing, together. A small pop came from the room followed by AIDA’s voice forced her attention back to the situation at hand,

“Agent Coulson, do you really think you can stop me from taking the Darkhold?”

Jemma took another breath to steady herself before she began to carefully pick her way around the rubble to enter the room.

“Let Fitz go and we’ll talk about it,” Coulson said and Jemma felt her heart drop. 

This had not been part of the plan. 

Jemma turned the corner to see her fears confirmed. AIDA stood facing Coulson, Fitz on his knees before her, AIDA’s fingers twisted into his hair to keep him in place. Fitz’s soft sobs echoed in the small room as he continued to sell the ruse they had started in the server room. Jemma still had the element of surprise but now she couldn’t risk shooting, for fear of hitting Fitz instead.

“You can’t stop me,” AIDA challenged and held up her free hand to let it crackle with energy. “Leopold has seen to that. My dear devoted Leopold, gave me everything I needed to make sure I was never hurt again by this big bad world.”

Coulson met Jemma’s gaze and with the slightest of nods and she took another slow and tentative step forward. She forced herself to stay calm even though every fiber of her body screamed at her to get him out of AIDA’s clutches for he had already suffered far too much by her hand.

“Give me the Darkhold Agent Coulson or you will suffer the same fate as his beloved Jemma,” AIDA said and strengthened the energy in her palm.

“What did you do to Agent Simmons?” Coulson demanded as he took a measured step forward of his own. Fitz letting out a loud sob.

“Fitz?” Coulson asked again his voice laced with exaggerated concern.

“Jemma,” was all Fitz uttered as he managed to slip himself from AIDA’s grasp in order to bend over in tears. Jemma couldn’t suppress her smile, clever man, not only did the action seem to feed AIDA’s ego but it put him in a safer position that would allow her to act as soon as Coulson signaled her to do so.

“I made sure Leopold felt the same pain he had inflicted when he so cruelly crushed my heart,” AIDA seethed.

“Now, give me the book Agent Coulson and we’ll be on our way.”

Coulson held the accursed book up and waved it slightly, “Let Fitz go and it’s yours,” Coulson said as he took another small step, every small action inched him that much closer.

“Leopold is coming with me, he will build a life with me, one just like we had in the Framework once you are all out of the way. He will love me like he did Jemma,” AIDA growled even as Fitz pulled away when she reached for him. 

Jemma had to force herself to hold her fire and her tongue when AIDA reached for him. The terror that she would lose him again just after getting him back was enough to make her ill.

AIDA wasn’t done and set her gaze on Coulson, “Besides there is only one person that might be able to stop me and he’s not here right now.”

Coulson smirked himself and moved to the side, out of the line of fire, and Jemma readied herself.

“I think you’re missing the point, I know you have only been human for a little bit, but there is a concept you really should acquaint yourself with,” Coulson said only pausing to meet Jemma’s eyes.

“It’s called teamwork.” 

Jemma fired three successive shots into her back. And not unlike when she’d shot Hive the year before AIDA didn’t fall, instead turning to her with a look of utter hatred and shock. Not noticing that Fitz used the opening to scramble away with Coulson’s aid. With Fitz safely out of the way Jemma didn’t hesitated as she pulled the trigger again, not letting go until AIDA had slumped to the ground. She knew it wasn’t going to be enough to stop her, not with the Darkhold, but she took a moment to give Fitz a reassuring look.

Just as they thought AIDA brought herself upright as the darkness that was the Darkhold healed her body “That won’t stop me,” she said as her lips curled into a cruel smile. 

Jemma fixed her with a gaze of her own, “I know, I just really wanted to do that.” For Fitz, for me, for us, Jemma mentally added and stood her ground as AIDA advanced.

“I am going to enjoy killing you again,” AIDA said as she advanced, only making it a step or two before a leather clad hand grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip. “I already said, you can’t stop me” she hissed trying to pull away, a hint of panic working its way into her voice when she couldn’t pull free.

Coulson held firm, “Your right, I can’t…but he can.” 

Jemma ran as the Rider made its appearance, feeling chills run up her spine at what it must be like for Coulson to open himself up to such a demon. She didn’t stop until she reached Fitz’s side, his eyes wide and fixed on the now struggling pair and his hands finding hers. She squeezed back as hard as she could and wrapped her free arm around his shoulder. Partly in comfort and partly to assure herself that he was there. 

AIDA was screaming now, the fire from the chains that bound her working their way through her body. And in her arms she could feel Fitz shudder again as AIDA’s eyes locked on his one last time before the fire consumed them as well.

“It’s alright,” Jemma whispered unable to believe the sight. The Rider dropped what was left of her to the ground and let out an animalistic roar of his own. He turned his attention to the huddled pair for but a moment before the flames extinguished and Coulson slumped to the ground himself panting from the experience.

“Are you alright, Sir?” Jemma asked.

Coulson nodded and slid to the ground himself, “That was not pleasant,” he said before he looked them both over. “And you?”

Jemma merely nodded and turned her attention fully to Fitz. “I’m okay,” he said and Jemma caught site of a bruise beginning to blossom on the side of his face. “She didn’t get a chance to do much before she came here-” he said and trailed off and Jemma felt her anger flare again. Do much?

Before anyone could prod further Robbie Reyes peeked his head in the door and took a moment to study what was left of AIDA.

“It worked?” he questioned and offered Coulson a hand up. Coulson accepted with a grim smile.

“Mack and Elena?” he asked since Robbie had been with Daisy.

“Safe,” Robbie said and Jemma felt Fitz relax slightly in her arms as another burden was lifted.

Coulson smiled and offered the Darkhold to Robbie as he began to head out of the room, “I believe I have something else I have to give back to you,” he said and the two disappeared into the corridor leaving Fitz and Jemma alone.

Once they were gone Fitz slumped heavily into Jemma’s arms “She would have really killed you,” he said his voice shaking. “It was all my fault-“ he started.

Jemma shushed him and gently cupped his face to force him to meet her eyes. “Do you realize that my LMD did exactly what you intended it to do, protect me,” she said gently. Fitz’s eyes widened and she could see he was ready to argue and Jemma shook her head. “May’s LMD did as well, she helped us escape,” she continued. “It is not your fault that the Darkhold corrupted Radcliffe and AIDA to use them otherwise.”

“But who I am, I chose to do those things in the Framework, she said- ” Fitz tried

“The Doctor is not who you are Fitz,” Jemma said as she cut him off again. “The Doctor was manipulated into being exactly what AIDA needed him to be to achieve her own goals.”

Fitz didn’t respond for a moment and looked down at their clasped hands, “How can you even look at me?”

“Because that wasn’t you. We don’t blame Daisy for her actions while under Hive’s sway and we don’t blame you for what you were forced to do by AIDA,” Jemma said. She could still see the pain in his eyes and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I love you Fitz and I know healing is going to take time, for both of us. But AIDA stole you from me once, and I wouldn’t have allowed her to do it again. We’re going to work through this, together.”

Fitz looked at her as a few stray tears worked their way free, finally placing a kiss of his own to her forehead and Jemma let out a sigh of relief, “Together,” he agreed.

There was so much more that needed to be done and said but time was once again not on their side as not only Coulson and Robbie returned but the rest of the team as well. They still had to open the gate and get the Darkhold away.

Fitz rose slowly and pulled Jemma up with him, hands still linked, ready to face it together.


End file.
